


Thank You

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [442]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "That's Amani, Damien's friend.  He wanted to thank you, and especially Daddy, for being friends with Damien, so he's not lonely."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 417  
> Prompt: “You did all of this for me?”  
> Summary: "That's Amani, Damien's friend. He wanted to thank you, and especially Daddy, for being friends with Damien, so he's not lonely."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like the idea that Jacob's drawing people appreciate what he does for them. And I especially like that they're smart enough to understand that they owe Jacob's fathers for encouraging him with his gift.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Papa?"

"Yes, Jacob?" Patrick says, setting aside his book to smile at his son.

"I have a present for you."

Jacob walks into the den, holding something behind his back. There's a mischievous grin on his face that Patrick recognizes all too well. He waits until Jacob sits on the couch next to him before speaking.

"A present for me? What's the occasion?"

"It's actually for you and Daddy, but I was told that I could give it to you first."

With that, Jacob pulls a small handmade booklet, tied together with bright red yarn, from behind his back. Patrick takes it and sees that his son's drawings fill the dozen or so pages inside before he even opens it. The front cover says "Thank you" in Jacob's still wobbly handwriting, but he can see the improvement over the four months since moving into the estate.

"What is it?" he asks curiously.

Jacob just giggles and says, "Open it, Papa."

When Patrick opens the book, he sees several of Jacob's drawing people covering about half the pages with words, mostly names and variations on "Thank you." The center spread is a group picture of everyone in the household, including the hounds, and four extra people, all of whom have wings. The one man of the extra four people shows up in a couple of the other drawings, one of which has writing he doesn't recognize.

"What is this, Jacob? It's very pretty, but I don't understand what it means."

"These are all the nice drawing people. They wanted to thank you and Daddy for letting me do my drawings for them."

"And who are these four people with the wings?" He points to one. "Is that Simone's sister, Kelly?"

"Uh-huh. And that one's Veronica and that other one's Alissa. They're Miss Ann's girls. Veronica is the tree lady. You remember her, right?"

Patrick smiles. "I do remember her. And I remember how happy Miss Ann was when she found out, too. But who is this man here?" he asks, pointing to the winged man. "That's not the fire man, is it?"

" _No!_ " comes Jacob's quick reply. "The fire man is gone. Damien got rid of him for good. That's Amani, Damien's friend. He wanted to thank you, and especially Daddy, for being friends with Damien, so he's not lonely."

"When you talk to Amani the next time, you tell him I said he's welcome. I like Damien a lot, and I'm glad we can help each other."


End file.
